Holla at Me
by quittaJP
Summary: My second story for fanfic. Thanx for the chance. Ok. I, like millions of other DB fans has wondered of Vegeta's past and his real interest in Bulma. Here's my go at it. Not so good, I think, so please comment. Dedicated to the DB heads at Riverview
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

I do not own a thing of Dragon Ball rights. The creators are Akira Toriyama and Toei Animation. 

This story contains adult language and some sex. If this is offensive to some, sorry, don't read. If not, read on. Thanks.

This takes place right after Cell's defeat and Future Trunks return to his time. This fiction describes a small part of the relationship between Bulma and the infamous Vegeta. Introducing Tuesday Cups.

Chapter OneFear Effect

It was a long ride home from Goku's memorial. I mean, the ride in my aircar was quick, but the silence extended time so much. Chi Chi was in tears, bawling all over Gohan. I couldn't help but cry along with her. A memorial of him was outside of their home, decorated lovely with large lilies that grew from the pond Goku often fished at all his life. Even Chi Chi was dressed the same as the flowers, pale blue. Gohan and Piccolo stood firm, holding the tears back, but everyone else didn't have the strength. I was crying from sadness and pride. I was proud that Goku made such a noble decision. He is a remarkable man, and I missed him so. What will his wife and kid do, I thought? _I'm sure the Heavens will look after them extra carefully because of their new occupant. _

As I rode home, I began to fear a terrible thought. I had one person die on me who was close. When Yamcha died, I felt apart of me die also. But the trip to Namek, and the crazy expeditions that followed brought back that adventurous side of me. I quickly stopped my mourning for him. I became young again. Bulma, the most famous Dragon Ball hunter, universal wide. Needless to say, the moment Yamcha left me, I couldn't breathe. I didn't want that feeling again. I began to fear that Vegeta was going to die on me. 

After Goku's death, apart of Vegeta died, the charisma toward battle with Goku. For almost five years, Vegeta had practically lust for battle with him. That was his drive. Even thought he admitted his love toward me, I was not his reason for life. I regretted that I wasn't. I was so in love with Vegeta. He still is my everything. But I didn't have a hold on him like Goku. I was grateful, grateful that Goku helped in defeating Cell, grateful that Gohan finished him off. I was grateful because now no one has a chance of harming Vegeta, I thought. He's safe.

I stopped for a little take-out before heading home. "Some whole orders of special fried rice, a lot of egg rolls, much much chow mien and my favorite, Kung Pao Chicken should do for Vegeta and me." It was pretty quiet when I reached my floor at home. I reckoned Father and Mother went on to sleep, so I wondered where Vegeta was. "Hey, Vegeta," I yelled out. "I got some yummy take out!" _Opps. _I had forgotten Trunks could've been asleep. I crept into his nursery and noticed he wasn't in his crib. I freaked out. "Oh, Gawd! Trunks, my baby! Oh my Gawd, oh my Gawd, oh my Ga--" "Shhh! Shut up, stupid. He's right here." Vegeta was in the corner in the rocking chair, holding my sleeping Trunks. "Oh." "He was crying every since you left this afternoon. Your mother became tired of him, so she handed him to me. I finally got him to sleep, so keep the racket down please." "Sorry. Here, I'll lay him down." I kissed Vegeta on the lips to show appreciation and took a hold of baby Trunks. He was getting big and heavy. "Oy, I should get you a bed." Ah, Trunks as a baby, so much like Vegeta. His eyes are fierce like his father, but his compassion is shown through his smile. "So...?" I looked up at Vegeta on the other side of the crib. "So...what?" "Don't _so what _me! How did it go?" "Ehh? Hmm. C'mon." 

With Vegeta's hand in mine, we went down stairs to the kitchen to eat. Naturally, he ate most of the food and left me with few. "It was sad. Everyone was crying, well except Gohan and Piccolo." "And you, how do you feel?" He scooted over to me at the table, grabbing my hand. "I'm glad he's dead." Vegeta was stunned when I said that. "What the hell? _Glad he's dead?_" "Yeah, because of his noble sacrifice, no one will threaten Earth again." "Heh. I suppose." He turned away, in a kind of disgust and agreement. "Umm, Vegeta? I need to talk to you about something." "This better not have anything to do with the fact that I didn't attend that pathetic event, is it?" "No. Vegeta, baby, don't ever die on me, okay?" "Huh, where the hell did that come from?" I was trying my best to contain my tears. "Please, I don't want you ever to leave me. I love you so much. Please don't leave." "Bulma..." I started sobbing hard. It was so hard to stop that rush of pain I brought about. Vegeta picked me up to lead me to my bed. "Stupid, I can't die so easily as that loser. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm yours, death and beyond."


	2. Who's she?

Chapter Two Who's she?

"Ahhh, c'mon! You know you're having fun! Just admit it!"

On a lovely, spring morning, Vegeta and I were having a picnic at the park. Trunks was with my father, so it was a good opportunity for me and Vegeta to spend some time together. "Would you just please break out the brew?! We need to get this over with. This is absolutely humiliating!" We were sitting under a cherry blossom tree, lying on a red and white checkered blanket. How classic is that? He and I were dining on a nice batch of fried chicken and salad. I barely had a wing and a tomato left when he was finished eating. "Good?" "Tolerable, to say the least." 

After a while, Vegeta began sparring in the air as I read _The Adventures of Rolando Desire_, some smut, very good though. It was getting pretty warm outside. The wind and shade kept me cool. And my new blue spring dress was helping as it caught wind. "How nice is this? What more could I ask for?" Suddenly, a brown bandana blew into Vegeta's face. "What the hell...Bulma, is this yours?" "Nope. Not at all." 

"Excuse me. Sorry, that's mine."

A woman, who looked very young, approached us. She was about my height, very long black hair, pale skinned, and thick. The long black tight skirt concealed her legs, but her brown tube top barely hanged on, covering her tiny waist. "I'm so sorry, sir." "Here," Vegeta said, as he handed her the bandana, not turning away from their eye contact. "You ought to be more careful." "Yeah, you're right." And then silence. They stared at each other for an uncomfortable five seconds before I interrupted the solitude. "Ahem," I began. "Name's Bulma, Bulma Briefs." "Oh! Like Panties!" What a nimrod, I mumbled. "Yeah. And this is MY boyfriend, Vegeta." "Why, hello, Vegeta. What an interesting and charming name." She bowed to him, never looking down. "My name is Tuesday Cups. I'm new here. I used to stay in North City." "No," I opened. "Get out of town." "Yep." I meant that literally. "My company transferred me here. I start my new job as a mechanist; helping to build mechanized robots for the Royal Army. It's some new project here. Problem is that I don't know what station I'll be at until tomorrow." "Oh, well good luck and take care, toots." "Thanks, Miss. Bye, Vegeta." She gave him sort of a sexy smirk as she went running away. And Vegeta just stood there, watching her depart. "Um, baby, what are you looking at?" I had to wave my hand in front of his eyes. "Uhh, nothing. C'mon, let's go home. I'm hungry."

That look Vegeta had in his face kept me up most of the night. Vegeta laid side of me, knocked out. _Why did Vegeta look at her like that? He never even looks at me like that. I never thought of Vegeta loving no one but me. Is it possible?_

"Vegeta, wake up."

"Ehh. Mmmmm. No, not again. I'm a saiyan, not a blasted robot. Sleep it off." "Vegeta, I'm for real! Wake up." My shaking him just got him more agitated. Finally, he gave up, and awoken. "WHAT?!" "I need to ask you something." "No, I didn't eat that last piece of pie. No, I didn't bother your father about more equipment today. Yes, I pulled out. Yes, you're all I need. Happy?" "No, you bigheaded bastard, its something else." "Then what?" "Have you ever had a girlfriend?" He flinched. "Why?" "Curiosity." "You woke me up for that pitiful thirst of knowledge?" "Uh huh." "...Once, when I was young. But...I vaguely remember her." "Did she mean something to you?" "Of course, not. I am the Princ--" "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Good Night, Veg-head." I kissed his cheek and rolled over in bed. _So, he did have relationships besides all of that fighting._ _How did that one end?_

I had put all of my insecurities behind the next morning. A nice hot shower and I were reenergized. That Monday morning was a big one. Father and the corporation were hired to take on a new project. He knew all about it, but my job was only to show the new people around the complex and explain the rules. I was really excited. I even had the opportunity to meet one of the senior instructors on the project. I heard this doctor was really smart, maybe even smarter than I was. So I was psyched. Vegeta took off early that morning before breakfast. I remember how he always talked about training again, Earth style, though. He went off somewhere just for that. I slipped on my confident navy blue dress that buttons in the front and my lab coat. My hair was in a bun did up with chopsticks. I was ready.

"Oh Bulma dear," called my father as I lowered toward the complex on the elevator. "What's up, dad?" The complex is pretty amazing to me. The floor under the main one contains the vintage projects father keeps for reference. The large two rooms are where his employees work, from engineers to biochemists. I was always in awe. "Here are the new recruits for the R.A.M.P: the Royal Army Mecha Project. These six right here will be in charge of designing it, but Dr. Cups here will actually build it." And there she was. Brown bandana holding her bun up. Green eyes batting at me from amazement. "Wow, Briefs, I didn't know you work here." "I co-own the place." "Really? Having rich family members can do that." "Uh, no. I co-own this place because I am the second smartest here. Besides the fact that he is my pops, I deserve my spot here." "Oh, well, where am I stationed?" "Huh, stationed? Dad?" Father began scratching his head in a confused manner. The Cat switched his shoulders. "Um, well, dear, this project is really important, but is scheduled to last about two months, that is if Dr. Cups here puts her heart and soul into it. This is a multi-billion dollar project. She needs more time here than at home. So, she has the extra bedroom on your floor. Isn't that grand?" "Dad, you didn't." "Bulma, be a nice guest and show her the place." I looked at her, just smiling, enjoying all of this. "This way." 

_Why did she have to stay on my floor? This is really shitty..._

My floor of the house is the top floor. Up there, I have two private baths, three bedrooms, a den and an elevator (I rarely use the stairs.)

"We keep towels in the bathrooms. Laundry is your responsibility. Breakfast is at eight. Any questions?" "Yeah, Briefs. What's the crib for?" Tuesday was pointing to the nursery very curious like. "That's my son's, Trunks, room. He's out with my mother today." "Ohh, that's lovely. I suppose the father's at work." "The 'father' is tending to his own business. Anyway, this is my room and bath." She was pretty stunned to see how much bigger my room was compared to hers. "How come I don't have a balcony?" She looked around, noticing Vegeta's clothes and armor. "Hmm, seems the father needs to learn how to keep house." "Whatever. I'm hungry. I'll see ya. Pressing CC on the elevator takes you straight to your lab. Peace." I hurried out of there as to not start an argument with her. I knew these next couple of months was going to be hell. As long as Vegeta doesn't discover her, it's all gravy. For some reason at that time, I felt he was more attracted to her than obvious. I better keep close look-out, I thought.


	3. Creeping

Chapter 3Creeping

Vegeta was gone for awhile. For two weeks straight, to be exact. During those two weeks, Tuesday was using everything in her power to get on my nerves. She acted like a child. even though it was apparent she was around my age. But I must admit, she was a hard worker, and very smart. After five days, she had the basic design down and twenty of our engineers on it. Very smart cookie, indeed. She even ordered them around like I would. "Didn't I say to bring the semi-retractor for the left arm?! That's the anti-retractor for the right arm! Or you blind? Do you have cataracts or some shit? Geez!"

She barely talked with anyone, just me. During my morning coffee, she would often sit at the table and pour her own cup, saying nothing. Then I would have to find some ice breaker: "So, what's the deal, where did you go to school at?" "Personal." "Personal, eh? Well, were did you come from, your hometown?" "Far away." "Hmm. Is that your real hair?" "Yes." "Good, an answer." "I have a question for you, Briefs." Oh, I thought. "What, Cups?" "When is your man coming back?" 

In my life, I've had some pretty outrageous questions asked to me, things like my taste in cereal to if I swallow or not. But that one, that one was a killer. _I know this bitch did not ask about my man. "_Why?" "Just wondering." "Why?" "I can't ask?" "Hell, no. Why are you concern about Vegeta?" "Just never mind." She got up to leave, quickly I might add, noticing how upset I was getting. What nerve. I could tell she wanted to ask that for a long time. Tuesday asked so naturally, like there was nothing wrong with knowing. That worried me. Her concern for Vegeta disturbed me. What bothered me even more was the fact that he stared at her for such a long time when they met.

He returned after about twenty-five nights and got right into the shower. Didn't say where he went or how Trunks or I was doing. Couldn't care less, I guessed. As he bathed, I settled down into bed, turning his side back, as I always did. I decided to put on a special little nighty, hoping to get his attention. I have been lonely for weeks. 

"Whose panties are on the floor in there," Vegeta asked as he closed our door. "You don't wear yellow panties." I was impressed he knew my choice of panties, but more angry at Tuesday for bathing in my bathroom without me knowing. "Probably Tuesday's. I told her specifically not to go into MY bath." "Why is SHE here?" _He remembers her. _"Her and dad are working on a project for the Royal Army. She'll be here for awhile." "Oh, yeah? Hmm." He raised his eyebrow for a moment, contemplating about something. "Vegeta," No response. "Vegeta, dear." "..........huh?" I leaned over to him, to whisper in his ear, placing my hand on his thigh. "I've missed you." He grinned. "I've missed you too, Bulma."

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

I awoke around two in the morning. A male voice disturbed. "Vegeta," I mumbled. "Go back to sleep." "I can't," he whispered, freighting "Oh, and why not?" "Because, there's a knife to my throat!" 

I turned to his side quickly and found Tuesday on top of him. But before I could even begin to get upset about her being in such a position, I noticed a knife to his throat. The queer thing about that was...no one was holding it. "One move, Vegeta," Tuesday began, "And you're history." I crept out of bed, slowly, hoping she won't even care. "Tuesday, why are you--" "Stay out of this, blue eyes! This is between my fiancé and me'." "HUH?!" Vegeta looked the other way when I tried to face him. "Vegeta, what is Cups talking about? Is this true?" "Hell no! I don't know this woman!" The knife came closer, drawing blood from his throat. "Okay, yes I do! But I never agreed to marry this Sinken." Then, I became really confused. I tried to analyze all this in my mind before I asked what the hell that was. 

__

Homegirl creeps into our room, claims that Vegeta is hers, and threatens to kill him with a knife that she is controlling with her mind...

I got back into bed and turned over. "Bulma! What the hell do you think you're doing?" "This'll be really funny when I tell you about my dream tomorrow." "What do that mean?!" "This dream. Good Night." "BULMA, GET YOUR SILLY-ASS UP AND HELP ME!" Tuesday began to laugh. "Vegeta, why haven't you told anyone?" I sat up. "Look, I don't know who you think you are besides a cracked-out scientist, but if you don't get up off my man like that, you and me are going to have to fight." Again, she laughed. "Oh, you think this shit is funny? Get the HELL off my Vegeta with that damn butter knife now." "Try me..." So I did, and I swung at her. "NO, BULMA!" Before my fist could even make contact with her mouth, a force came over me. I was thrown telekinetically across the room out the balcony. Quickly, I grabbed on to the ledge, my sheer gown blowing in the chilly wind.

"Finally," I overheard Tuesday say. "After traveling millions of light years, I found my prince again." "And I have found my supposed princess." My heart paused. _Princess? Were they really engaged? _"Get off of me. Bulma is..." "Dead. Forget about her. Even if she is hanging on to the balcony, that chilly wind will surely knock her down to her death. Now, on to better things. Heh, I don't mind having a stepchild." "Travina, get off of--" "No, I will not. This is right. We were meant to be together, don't you agree? Have you forgotten our battles, our missions, and our passion?" "I'm not going to say this again. Get off of m--" His voice was muffled, and I couldn't make out any noise after that. I pulled myself up only to see her kissing him, holding on to his face. But what surprised me was I couldn't tell whether he was kissing back. He was. "Vegeta!" I yelled out. My right hand lost grip off the ledge and I began to fall. As I dropped I felt like my nightmares were coming true. _He was attracted to other women. He does think that I am replaceable. _

When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground, in Vegeta's arms. "You okay?" "yea, yeah. Vegeta?" "Yes?" "WHY?! WHY DID YOU KISS HER BACK!?" He looked the other way. It was freezing, but the aura Vegeta was giving off was lowering my temperature even more. "Come here, you're cold." I looked around, wondering where Tuesday was. Laying unconscious on the ground some feet away from us, she was hit by Vegeta it appeared. And then I turned to him, looking for some honesty in his eyes. "It's true. Travina and I were once lovers. When I saw her again, in that position, with that shine in her eyes, I just couldn't re--" "Damn you!" My slap to his face wasn't what hurt him and brought about that look; it was the look in my eyes. "I thought I was the only one that you saw beautiful. Now that I think about it, you never called me that, or anything related to it." "That's because you're not," Tuesday interrupted, awakening. Her frail black gown hung helpless from her shoulders, hair blowing in the wind, blood dripping from her mouth. "All Sinkens are beautiful like me, because we're all female." "What? Vegeta?" 


	4. Young and Restless

Chapter 4Young and Restless

"On a mission Frieza sent Raditz, Nappa, and I on, we came across a planet called Sink. Its constantly wet atmosphere surprised us, but moreover from the fact that all the men recently died out. Apparently, the women were very intelligent and learned how to clone and distribute genes to create new life, never worrying about the burden of men again." "Huh? You mean, no men?" "Yeah. When we invaded the planet, Frieza directly requested to steal the technology and wipe everyone else out. However, Raditz and Nappa couldn't keep their hormones in check and took some women for their own pleasure, killing them after they were done." "Horrible...what about you?" "I refused, yet, I watched." I turned away. I couldn't even look him in the eye anymore. "Travina, here, was the last girl they found. However, she fought them off using that ignorant mind of hers." She grinned with pride, the bitch. But then, I began to feel a tad of distress for her. 

"We departed in our pods, and the ship that carried the computers from Sink followed behind us. Little did we know that Travina was hiding in the ship. I never even gave it a thought. When we reached #79, she posed as a guard and no one noticed, not even Frieza. But I did. Her beauty stopped me as she tried to stroll pass me one day. She begged to see Frieza and pledge her loyalty. Explaining how her powers could be a great assess, she became a soldier, low ranked, but special. She accompanied me on many missions." "He became my boyfriend!" She could see how much this was hurting me. She was enjoying it. "Vegeta, what does Tuesday mean with this marriage thing?" He sighed. "We were together more than once. Travina became a very important element in my life. Not only did her beauty captivated me, but that killer instinct of hers attracted me even more. Its like she used this suppressed pain deep in her soul to rip enemies apart with just mere thoughts. It frightened Nappa, even the whole Ginyu Force. But she never looked at me crooked, never threaten me. We were lovers, but soldiers first. But when she wanted to take it to another level, I refused."

Tuesday gathered herself up, wiping her mouth. "Heh, yes, Briefs; I was in love with him." She began limping toward me. _She really is tough, surviving a hit from Vegeta. _"I ran away when he broke my heart. I left my Vegeta a note, telling him that even though I loved him with all my heart, I hated him with all of my soul for what he done to me and what he let the others do to me and my home. I swore to him that if I ever saw him again, that I would personally tear him limb from limb. Overtime, however, I lost that thirst to kill, and forgot about him. But now," She stood in front of him, looking up at him. "But now, I have you, again. And I promise you; I will not give you up once more." With a quick glance, I was pulled like a magnet to a nearby tree. I couldn't move an inch, except my eyes. Vegeta became engulfed by her words and he couldn't turn away. He reached down, almost reaching her lips to kiss them. A tear ran down Tuesday's eye, and I couldn't stand it. "NO! What the Hell is all of this?! Tuesday, that was years ago. How do you know Vegeta even have feelings for you?" "The eyes never lie, Briefs." But I couldn't see his eyes. He was turned from me. "How do you expect him to leave his son and me? He has a family now! He's a father, and that's more than what he was some years ago. He has real reason to have pride now!" "What? You call that sorry excuse for a crossbreed Vegeta's son? He must have been some kind of mistake." "WHAT?! You wouldn't say shit like that if I wasn't stuck like a stick on this damn tree!" "Yeah sure. Come, Vegeta. Let's start the life we have put off for so long now." She grabbed his hand, but he didn't grab back, in fact, he didn't move. "What are you doing, Vegeta?" "Stupid's right. I can't give up this life, for anyone, whether I like it or not." "Damn Right!" I cheered, still suspended against the tree. She looked toward the ground, angry and disappointed. Silence.

"FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!!"


	5. Bring it On

Chapter 5Bring it On

All of a sudden, Tuesday powered up. I don't have the ability to feel out another person's ki, but from the expression on Vegeta's face, she was impressive. A bright green aura escaped her body and shook the trees and wobbled my body. Vegeta remained in the same spot. "Travina, calm down." "Calm down!? For what!? Are you afraid to fight me?" _Oh no, _I thought. _She shouldn't have ever said that._ "Don't be ridiculous, woman. I am the strongest warrior alive, and being a saiyan amplifies my power." "Don't make me laugh! Master Frieza could tear you to pieces." "Your pitiful master is dead, beaten by my son, a mere child." She looked confused. "Ha. Now calm down before you get hurt." Her gown, now revealing every part of her body, reflected her ki. She was pissed. "Silly woman, your level isn't anywhere near mine. How do you expect to--" 

I must have blinked, because the next thing I knew, Vegeta was on the ground, covered in dirt. "Vegeta? Whoa..." "Woman, you--" "Vegeta! Get up, ya jerk! Don't let that broad beat you!" "Shut up, stupid! She is not a challenge." "Oh yeah," she taunted. Tuesday dashed towards him, engaging in a lightning-fast kicking session. "Ugghh!" Vegeta fell right back down, this time blood escaping his mouth. "So, you mastered the technique." Vegeta muttered, trying to get up. "What technique?" I asked. "Instant Telekinesis." she responded. "Controlling time to increase your speed, ki, and strength, never losing a second. Only master psychics can do this. I _am _a challenge, Vegeta. No matter how strong you may have become over time, I still have the clock on my side. So here's how it is. Agree to be mine or die." For a moment, Vegeta began laughing. A great burst of ki escaped Vegeta, shaking everything around us, breaking the glass from the windows in the house. Vegeta stood, engulfed in blue fire, " Ha! What a pitiful reason to die, Travina. I will apologize for the outcome of your life, but I will not cower to you. I am Prince Vegeta, or have you forgotten? How dare you invade a prince's home and disturb his...his family!?"

__

Wow, he referred to me and Trunks as, as his family. 

"...I loved you, Vegeta, more than anything. Why couldn't you see that? I don't want to hurt you, but--" Her tone hesitated, trying to hold back tears. "but if I can't have you, then...THEN NO ONE WILL!" She came at him again, and I couldn't see what was happening. It was all to fast for my eyes. Moments later, Yamcha, Gohan, and Krillen appeared. They all felt the intense battle in front of my own home. Gohan and Krillen eyed the fighting to see what was going on, however Yamcha was eying me. "What's going on, Bulma," Gohan asked, sleepy and confused. "It's a very long and complicated story, but Vegeta is fighting his ex-girlfriend over me." "Over you," Krillen opened. "Gee Bulma, I didn't know you were like that." "Not me, you ill-informed sick jackass! I mean, she wants to take him from me. What are you looking at!?" Yamcha blushed, but then realized something. "Um, Bulma, when did you learn how to fly?" I just looked at this moron. "I could never fly, idiot. She's holding me up with her mind. Isn't it obvious?" Dumb looks all covered their faces, except Gohan's. He was completely overwhelm in the fight. "Bulma, no offense, but she's a girl. How does she have all that power to last against Vegeta? We all know Vegeta is pretty tough." "I don't know, kid, but she can manipulate time." "Hey! Just like that freak from the Ginyu Force! You remember, Gohan, right?!" "Yeah, but she is much more talented and powerful. Just look. Every punch and kick is met with hers. Her powers allow her to slow his actions to her speed in order to keep up." "Whoa, kid. You're pretty damn smart." "Ah, thanks. But don't you think he needs our help? We just can't stand here and watch him lose." I was surprised he'd even say something like that. "Who said he's going to lose?" At that moment, I heard a voice. A quick sharp voice that resembled Tuesday echoed my own mind. Because of the control she had on me, I could link with her, but she was too busy to notice. 

__

No, this can't be! I never wanted to fight you, my love, but why did you break my heart? You took everything away from me, EVERYTHING! And I still wanted to be yours. I still want to do any and everything you ask. But her. What do you see in her? What about her makes you so happy?! 

Ughh!

"Ughh!" "Bulma! What's wrong?" Yamcha cried out, catching me as I fell to the ground. "I felt her." Vegeta and her stopped and landed to the ground. He glanced toward my way and immediately demanded what was going on. "I love you, Vegeta, but you truly are a fool. I've temporarily linked my mind with hers. If you kill me, her mind will travel to Hell with me, swept away by endless nightmares until she finally takes her own life. Stop this nonsense and I'll free her." Vegeta growled. "I don't believe you." "Really, then watch this." In the fragment of a second, my mind was overflowing with terrible visions. I saw visions of Nappa and Raditz all over me. I felt their lips, their hands, ravaging me all over. I saw Frieza and how he lusted for me as much as the other soldiers did and how it took all of the kindness out of me. I saw countless headless bodies piled before me and Vegeta patted me on the back, congratulating me. And I saw Vegeta on top of me, kissing me, reassuring me that I'm more to him than what I think. Finally, I felt that pain Tuesday endured when Vegeta refused any emotion toward her and how it broke her spirit. "NO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" I yelled out. "You see," she said. "Now agree to be mine."


	6. Right Before Your Eyes

Chapter 6Right before your Eyes

My mass was filled with ecstasy, a sudden thirst for killing. The thoughts, the heart, the soul of Tuesday were filling me up. All I could think about at that moment was Vegeta. Every part of him occupied my being. His warmth, touch, smell, even his rare appearing smile. His cruelness, darkness, evilness, everything that I hate and love about him all at once. Tuesday's memories of Vegeta were driving me insane. These thoughts were driving me with an impulsive urge to fight. My body felt lighter, and my mind, ever lighter. I felt strong and swift. I felt beautiful, yet dangerous and out-going. I felt smarter than before. I became Tuesday.

Yamcha was shaking me and steadily calling my name out. I must have been in a trance. I wouldn't say too deep in a trance, because I overheard Gohan, Krillen, and Vegeta discussing the problem at hand. "Oh c'mon, Vegeta," I heard Krillen say. "This chick can't be that tough. I mean, she barely has anything on, plus I don't think she's an artificial human or a saiyan. So what's the problem?" "Look, you little bowling ball, don't patronize me! I know what I am doing! I just, just feel a little drained." "Oh," Tuesday commenced. "Vegeta, dear, I decided to condemn you. It's a little trick my mother taught me. Did you noticed how extremely long I stayed on top of you in your bed? Well, of course I missed that position, but I was probing your mind to find the central nerve. After finding it, I slowed your own passage of time to speed up your death, becoming brain damaged and eventually dying. I knew that you were dead stuck on this Bulma. So, I'll ask again. Agree now, and I can fix everything. Refuse, and we'll all go to Hell together." 

"THIS IS GETTING TOTALLY RIDICULOUS!" 

I stood up, demanding Yamcha to let me go. I dust the leaves and dirt from my gown and hair. "Look, Tuesday. I understand. I have had my heart broken countless times. But that pain has only made me strong. I pulled myself up. Lots of my friends have left me. But I pulled myself up. Lots of shit has happened to me, BUT I PULLED MYSELF UP! Damn, bitch. Are you that pitiful that you can't get over something that has happened over eight years ago? Is that deplorable mind of yours that dense that you had to link up with me to gain some common sense? You have made a big mistake. You invaded my home, lied to my father, insulted my child, laid you hands on my man, and, and GAVE ME A VERY BAD HEADACHE! Prepare yourself." She laughed. "Please don't tell me you think you have a chance against me." "Tuesday, you may be psychic and will-powerful, but honestly, you are one dumb trick. Don't you realize that linking up to me like you did gave me your powers as well? Everything you know, I know." "Don't be bizarre, Briefs. I, and only I, have the ability to use ALL parts of my mind, and--" "So do I."

Quickly, I dashed to her with a devastating jab. Falling back, Tuesday grabbed my arm, swung me and halted me to a tree. Normally, that would have killed me, but the borrowed power from Vegeta increased my stamina and ability to handle pain. "YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Vegeta called out. "What do you think you're doing!?" "This is MY fight now, Vegeta. Mind your business." "Oh, yeah? Then what's that?" "What?" A hard knee into my gut. "Ha," Tuesday taunted. You may have my power and Vegeta's strength, but you don't have the instinct to fight." "Neither do you, Tuesday." With swiftness, I stuck her with a punch to the stomach, and knocked her onto the ground, back first, drawing a gasp of blood out of her. 

Now usually in a relationship, support from your partner is the essential response for doing something unexpectly excellent. This was rarely the case with Vegeta. "If you think that was enough to finish that devil off, think again! Leave the fighting to the experts." "Damn you, Vegeta! Just once I would like to receive a little encouragement from that big forever-open mouth of yours. Gawd, if you could maybe--" "BRIEFS!" Suddenly Tuesday rushed me. Left, right, from up toward down, I was hit with constant punches to every part of my body. My right arm, knocking it almost to the point of breakage, my chest, my jaw, and my stomach. I was in serious trouble. Her movements were so fast, I couldn't gain ground to dodge at all. I could hear Yamcha yelling, however. "Stop this, Vegeta! You know as good as I do, Bulma's no fighter. You're only guaranteeing her an early death. If you don't do something, I will." Vegeta chuckled. "Be my guest." "Fine!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Yamcha rush towards Tuesday and me. In an instant, she stops, and repels Yamcha away in a telekinetic blast against the grass. Hard. "Fool." Vegeta chuckled. "They have MY strength. Its only a matter of the better willed. Do you hear that, woman?" 

And he was right. Despite the bleak and very unusual satiation, fate has given me a chance to fight. I fought all my life in different ways, with different mediums; mind, spirit, patience. But never strength. I never desired to be a fighter like Goku, or the strongest like Vegeta. I simply wanted to live, to adventure life for what it is, or what I could make it. When I see Goku fight, or Vegeta train, I see this rage, sometimes calmed, sometimes not. I see something pushing them, a desire, and a will. Vegeta's will, always evil, kept him motivated and in mind of what he was fighting for. So what was I fighting for? Why was I out there? Why did not I die? Why was I out there in the middle of the air in my panties getting my ass kicked? For Vegeta? Did I love him that much that I would sacrifice my 'adventures' for him? Naw. Not to say my love for him wasn't strong at that point in time, but I knew why I was risking my all. A new adventure. A new declaration of myself. I knew this would only last a moment, this power, so why not play with it? Toy with it? Greet it? This is my life, me Bulma Briefs, the greatest scientific mind thus far. Mother of a terrific son. I had to show someone how much life I had in me, whether I lose it or not. And if I would have died, then in the heaven or hell, I would reflect on my life and live the adventures again, letting all of my new neighbors envy my deaden life. Get at me. Holla at me. Show your jealousy, just like Tuesday. You'll never be like me.

I grabbed her last punch towards my heart. She looked surprised to say the least. "Jealous." I muttered and grinned, kind of resembling that bigheaded saiyan. And for that moment, I felt that rage I just described, and returned Tuesday her ongoing assault on me. It was without thought how I did it, but I did. I felt her blood moisten my hand, but I kept on, with the intent to kill. I didn't like her, and that rage intensified it. Finally, I had to finish it. I did a sidekick, knocking her some distance, gathering some ki. A lot of ki. Tuesday hit the side of the house, causing a shake. That should definitely wake my parents up. I felt my ki erupting from my body. I was trembling, but I loved the feeling. True power. It was so awesome, I had to yell. Screaming all the air out of my lungs, I drew my airs back and cupped my palms. My ki was then transferred to my hands, turning a vibrant violet. Tuesday saw my final attack drawing near, and began to gather her strength also. "Briefs! This shall decide the victor! But remember! Kill me and you and your beloved comes with me!" At that point, I didn't care anymore, and I exhausted the power I was cursed with from Travina and Vegeta into my hands. "Then here!" I yelled. "Take you and your so-called beloved to hell! And live happily ever after! GALICK_HO! YAH!" I fired my Vegeta's infamous Gallic gun at her, knocking her through my house, and beyond, hearing her screeches echo through my ears. Cleverly, I deposited her aura into the attack, breaking her and Vegeta's hold at the same time. But I couldn't celebrate my victory and that moment. For one, I didn't know how to fly, and another, I barely had a heart beat. 


	7. I do

Chapter SevenI do

I awaked in bed, unaware of what just conspired until I was reminded. Chi Chi walked into my room with a freshly prepared tray of food. "Bulma, dear! Finally! For a moment, I started to worry." I struggled to arise. "Take it easy dear." "Whoa. It felt like I was asleep for days." "Months. actually." "Months!?" "Yep." I had been in a coma for ninety-five days, according to Chi-Chi. "Where's Trunks?!" "He's out with his grandmother." I turned to the side of the bed, next to Chi Chi. "Where's Tuesday?" "Tuesday? Oh, that girl. Well, according to that unbelievable story, it seems you knocked the 'passion' out of her, heh, but not the life. She returned days after you fell out, all nice and dressed up. She apologized to everyone, including Vegeta, and said she will go away, never revealing herself again." "Really?" "Sort of. Lately Cup Enterprises have had a lovely time in the industry. They're neck and neck with Capsule Corp. "WHAT!?" "Yep." "...where's--" "Vegeta? He's off, again. After you didn't wake up after five weeks, he silently took off. He returned about a week ago and dropped something off over on the nightstand. I guess you were to see that first when you awoke. I hope he's not trying to be romantic; no offence, but it doesn't match." On the stand was a box. _This couldn't be what I think it is. _Inside this violet box was a capsule with a note attached. It read _'our life. in a moment.'_ "Well," Chi Chi urged. "Toss it." Upon my feet, I dropped the capsule. In a POOF, a frame with a familiar picture was revealed. It was the picture of Vegeta and me at the park that day when we primarily encountered Tuesday. I begged Vegeta to take that picture with me. In it, I had my arms wrapped around his neck and his left hand held my hip. And he had a grin. "Oh, Bulma. What a lovely photo. I never knew Vegeta could be so, so." "I know. But he has those rare moments." The frame was a brilliant gold with diamonds on every corner. "That picture is literally priceless. Bulma." "Yeah, I'm going to put it right here." Just then something fell from the back of the frame and landed on the floor, making a 'ting' sound. It was a necklace, with a diamond ring attached to it. I was stunned. On the inside of the ring was the inscription: _'our life. in a moment.' "_You don't think that's an engagement ring, do you?" "Naw," I said, with tears forming. "It's just his way of losing." "Losing what?" "His pride." A long pause ensued. "Well, I'm up, I got to go home. And you owe me. I've came here everyday for three months looking after you. Father is probably having a field day with Gohan, no studying as usual. Damn. Bye, Bulma." "Hey, wait Chi Chi." I noticed a pug on Chi Chi's stomach as she got up to leave. She looked down on me and smiled. "Yeah, it looks like Goku once again isn't too far from coming back. Actually, and as always, I can't wait." "Congratulations." "Thanks. Call me." 

I didn't once try on the ring or the necklace. I just laid in bed for the rest of the day admiring it. I could not stop to think why. The only thing that occupied my mind was how bizarre life was. And how strangely, I was eager for the afterlife, only if it guaranteed adventures like the ones I've been in. I laid down that night, with my gift in my palm, not thinking of anything else. Only that saiyan, who moments after I fell asleep, awoke me with complaints of hogging the bed for ninety-five days. 


End file.
